As performance of recent wireless devices increases, wireless devices capable of multiple wireless schemes have emerged. This is partly because increased performance of high-frequency parts or the like has enabled high-frequency circuits to be partly shared by multiple different frequency systems and such systems may thereby be created with few additional components. Such multiple wireless schemes implemented in one wireless device are expected to cooperate to create new added value. For example, studies are in progress to create wireless devices capable of cellular communication such as W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), and wireless LAN (Local Area Network) communication. Conventional wireless devices are adapted to the multiple wireless schemes by implementing independent processing sections corresponding to the multiple wireless schemes. The conventional wireless devices, for example, are provided with an independent processing section that performs synchronization processes such as AGC (Auto Gain Control), AFC (Auto Frequency Control), and timing synchronization during a preamble period, for each wireless scheme.
The wireless devices capable of the multiple wireless schemes, however, consume higher power due to the implementation of the independent processing section corresponding to each of the multiple wireless schemes.
PTL 1 discloses a technique for fast AFC process while maintaining low power consumption in a wireless device capable of multiple wireless schemes, in order to solve this problem.